


Five Times Nick Furry Met Someone New and One Time He Refused

by Yamx



Series: The Adventures of Nick Furry [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Avengers' cat comes with a lot of social responsibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Nick Furry Met Someone New and One Time He Refused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



> Set a few weeks after my story [Out of the Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/620558), without which it won't make much sense. Written for Sahiya, in recognition of her generous support of [the Stanford Cat Network](http://catnet.stanford.edu/support_scn.html). With thanks to Canaan for the beta.

**1\. Pepper**

Clint was sharing the highest perch of the cat tree with Nicky—Nicky didn't mind, he enjoyed having someone warm to lean against—and watching Tony broach his newest business idea to Pepper, using a hologram, two tablets, and several concept drawings.

Pepper blinked, and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Clint noticed the edges of her salmon-colored lipstick smear. "Say that again, Tony?"

Tony ruffled his hands through his hair—not that it could really get any messier at this stage. "I want to put it on the market."

Pepper took a deep breath. "You want to have Stark Industries produce a _litter box_?" She gestured to the red and gold—of course—not-quite-rectangular shape just outside the living room door in the hallway. "We're not PetCo." One of Nicky's triangular ears turned in her direction, and he cracked an eye half-open.

"An automatic litter box! _The_ automatic litter box! Believe me Pepper, we've tried every one on the market!"

That was true. In the two weeks since Steve had adopted Nick Furry, Tony had bought, fiddled with, and rejected every commercially available litter box in the States and a few that were only available in Japan. 

"Ma'am," Steve put in, "Tony's model really is much better than any—" Nicky perked up and peeked over the edge of his cat tree at the sound of Cap's voice. Though the whole team doted on him, Steve was still clearly his favorite Avenger. 

Pepper threw up her hands, "Litter boxes are not what we _do_."

Tony's eyes darkened. "'What we do'? Pep, two years ago what we did was 85% percent armament with a little medical equipment and personal electronics thrown in mostly for PR!" He rubbed his arc reactor with his knuckles in a gesture Clint knew meant extreme levels of tension. Nicky's tail began to twitch. Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder, but he shrugged him off. "We can _change_ what we do!" Clint saw Bruce look up sharply at the edge in Tony's voice. He exchanged a glance with Nat.

Nicky chose that moment to elegantly leap off the cat tree, saunter over to the object under discussion, and disappear through the hatch with a jaunty flick of his tail. The soft noise of the air filter kicked in, and when Nicky emerged a minute later, the slight buzz of the cleaning rotor or turbine or whatever it was—Tony had explained how it worked, but Clint hadn't really been listening—took over. 

By the time Nicky had jumped onto the table, carefully sniffed Pepper's tablet, wine glass, and hand, and finally decided to headbutt her, the cycle was done and a soft click signaled the box resetting into ready mode. 

Pepper smiled as she carefully scritched between Nicky's ears with her manicured nail. "You are a cute one, aren't you?" Nicky purred agreement.

Tony smiled at Nicky, too. "He likes my plan!"

Pepper sighed, and looked at the litterbox without stopping the ear rubs. "That's all it does? It's really that fast and quiet?"

Tony nodded. "The ones we bought before were driving Nat crazy." 

Natasha shrugged. "I'm a light sleeper." Clint saw Pepper raise an eyebrow. Nat's rooms were at the opposite end of the hallway.

"All right," Pepper said. "If we do this—" Tony sat up straight and grinned. Pepper glared at him. " _If_ we do this, we have to do it right. I'll hire some vets, get expert testimony on the mechanism and the materials used. Maybe do a small run first and donate them to shelters, have them test them. And—" She turned to Tony and pointed at him sharply, "You are pitching this to the board."

Tony sighed dramatically. "Isn't that more of a job for the CE—"

"You!" Pepper stood up, rubbed Nicky's ears one more time, and turned to the elevator. 

When it arrived and the doors opened, she threw over her shoulder, "Oh, and of course we'll need more."

Tony's eyes widened in badly-faked innocence. "More litterboxes?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "More pet products. It has to be a proper product line, or marketing will kill us. 'Stark Industries is active in medical equipment, personal electronics, civil engineering, and we also make a litter box'? At least if there's a range, we can call it 'companion animal supplies.'" She smiled sweetly. "So, touch-screen toys, remote controlled mice, tracking chips—" She snapped her fingers. "I'll leave it to you, Mr. Head of R&D. Make sure you have prototypes to show the board by Monday." 

The doors closed before Tony had a chance to reply. He sagged in his chair with a grumble.

Nicky sauntered across the table, briefly sniffed Steve's fingers, then, with what seemed almost like an apologetic look to Steve, curled up in Tony's lap. 

Clint grinned. It was important for an Avenger to know where he was needed. 

 

**2\. Rhodey**

"Tony, this is not funny! Get that damn—atchoo!"

Tony held his sides laughing. "My big, strong airman, brought low by ten pounds of fluff."

"ATCHOO!" 

"All right, all right." Tony picked Nicky up and carried him out of the workshop, setting him down with an apologetic pat. "JARVIS, engage the seals and run the air filters in here. Highest setting."

"Certainly, sir. May I also point out that there's some Benadryl in the first aid kit?"

Tony grinned and headed to the small bathroom adjacent to his workshop. Besting Rhodey in close combat without even touching him—and people thought Nicky didn't have any superpowers. 

 

**3\. The Hulk**

The battle had been long. Hulk was tired. The smashing had been fun, but now he wanted to rest. He looked around. The team were all talking, talking, talking to people. Tony was already out of his shell, helping Thor sit up while the needle-people sewed him. Sewed where his head was bleeding, making his yellow hair dark red. 

Hadn't been Hulk's fault. Hulk had roared a warning, but Thor hadn't listened to him. Stupid Thor. But Cap said he'd be fine in a day or two. Cap never lied to Hulk.

Hulk shifted his weight. So many people, all standing around staring at them. Pointing fingers. Tiny flashes and clicks. He didn't like it.

He just wanted to be left alone. Rest. Hulk thought if he moved really carefully... yes. With a mighty leap, he took off. He heard the team shouting behind him, but he ignored them. Battle over. Hulk deserved a break. 

Hulk was very careful not to smash anything on his way home. Only leaped on the most sturdy buildings. Didn't try to hold onto statues or anything made from glass. Tree was an accident. 

When he arrived at the top of Avengers Tower, he grinned. Hulk home. Banner home, mostly, but—team home, therefore Hulk home. Right? Right. 

He frowned. The big see-through door between the roof and inside was closed. Hulk could smash it easy, but Cap said no more smashing. He roared. "Let Hulk in!"

After a little bit, the doors slid open. "Of course, Mr. Hulk. Please come in," tinny voice from ceiling said. Hulk huffed and bent over carefully so he would fit through the door. 

Ah, yes. Living room. Banner spend much time here. Hulk can spend time, too. Hulk on team. 

He looked around. None of the doors were big enough for him, but he didn't mind staying right here. He carefully lay down on the floor and used Hawk's big blob thing—bean bag, Banner called it—as a pillow. Yes, comfy. Hulk rest here. 

Suddenly, Hulk heard a little noise behind him. Tap-tap-tap-tap. And the tinny voice started talking frantically, "no," and "not a good time" and "shoo." 

He frowned and turned over. 

There was a little black fuzzy standing behind him. Huh. Hulk could feel Banner in the back of his mind, worried, frantically telling Hulk not to do anything.

Banner always said that.

Hulk stretched out a hand to the little fuzzy. It made a hissing sound, and one of its paws hit Hulks finger hard, with pointy bits. He pulled his hand back, breathing in sharply. 

He smelled fear.

"Please, Mr. Hulk, I assure you Master Nicky didn't intend..." the tinny voice began. Hulk tuned him out. Also tuned out Banner, who was going _nonononodon'thurthimpleasedon'thurthim_.

Silly. Why Hulk hurt tiny scared fuzzy? Fuzzy no threat to Hulk. Too little. 

He held out his hand again, very slowly this time. The little fuzzy sniffed it. Hulk let him. Sniffing good. Reasonable. He always trying to explain to team. Sniffing things tells you lots about them. Fuzzy can sniff Hulk, get to know.

After a minute, Fuzzy started rubbing his head all over Hulk's hand. Huh. Hulk wasn't sure what that meant. But it felt nice. Soft. Warm. Hulk smiled. 

There was a noise from the big see-through door. Hulk turned around. Thor was standing there, with his stupid hammer, some blood still running down into his stupid hair. He put a finger to his ear and said, "Good news, my friends. I have found him. He is resting in the living room. Nicky is keeping him company." He paused briefly, and Hulk could faintly hear Cap's voice through the metal thing in Thor's ear. "Aye, Captain," Thor started speaking again. "They are both hale. We shall await your return!" He walked over to the sofa and sprawled out. 

Hmpf. Hulk wanted to rest by himself. But he didn't mind Fuzzy, and he supposed Thor was not so bad as long as he kept quiet. Part of team. 

Hulk rolled onto his back and helped Fuzzy climb on top of him. It curled up into a little ball on his stomach. Hulk grinned. Little paws tickled. He carefully stroked one finger from the tiny nose to the tail.

The Fuzzy started making a noise—low, rumbling, really soft. Hulk liked it. He closed his eyes and began to drift off. Banner could come back to Fuzzy sitting on him. Banner always said Hulk should support team.

 

**4\. Frigga**

"Oh, Thor, he's adorable!" 

Thor beamed, pleased that his mother was enjoying her visit to his adopted realm. "Midgardians call these beasts 'cats,' mother. They make excellent companions, though I understand in the past they were mostly treasured for their skills at vermin hunting."

"Is he fully grown?"

"Indeed. They come in many colors and markings."

Frigga carefully set Nicky back down. "I must have one."

Thor paused. The Queen of Asgard was not to be gainsaid, but he wasn't sure how one went about acquiring a cat. The captain had found Nick Furry out in Central Park, and Thor would gladly go on a hunt for his mother. However, he believed most Midgardians got their cats from a place called "human society," or something like that. Luckily, he knew just whom to ask for advice. He inclined his head. "I shall speak with Tony." If anything could be got, Tony generally knew how to get it. "It will be arranged." 

It turned out to be rather more complex than he'd anticipated. It involved personal interviews and home visits that could not be skipped even for royalty. Luckily, his mother thought it all charmingly quaint and gladly acquiesced. There were some concerns about medical care. Thor assured the valiant volunteers of the New York City Shelter that Asgardian healers were skilled in curing all ailments, but in the end, it took some blanket promise of Tony's to "cover it" and a firm assurance from his mother that she would take her new companion to a Midgardian healer at the first sign that the Asgardian ones could not help—a preposterous notion indeed, but he supposed Midgardians could not be blamed for their flimsy understanding of magic. 

In the end, all was settled to everyone's satisfaction, and his mother took a long-haired gray creature she'd named Alda home to the palace, where she became an instant favorite of the Court.

In a development Thor really felt he should have foreseen, everyone in Asgard wanted one. 

Tony had to create a whole new charity to match up homeless cats with Asgardian would-be adopters. For what Thor understood to be the first time in history, all shelters in New York ran out of homeless cats. Luckily, many more could be brought in from other parts of the country. Asgardian visits to Midgard became as commonplace as those to Alfheim, and trade and cultural exchange bloomed. 

Thor had to admit that Nick Furry's diplomatic successes far outweighed his own.

 

**5\. Coulson**

Nicky was curled up tightly on the back of the couch, tail carefully tucked underneath him. He wished his people were around, doing silly and entertaining things and occasionally giving him lovies. But they'd all gone out on one of their "missions." 

Oh well. A nap was a good way to alleviate boredom. 

His ears pricked up at a gentle _ding_. That meant the elevator! People! 

Nicky jumped off the back of the sofa, headed towards the hallway—and stopped.

A complete stranger was standing just outside the elevator, looking at him. He wasn't very tall—not nearly as tall as Daddy or Thor—and didn't look all that strong for a human, but you never knew. Nicky flattened his ears. This wasn't supposed to happen. Strangers never came in unless some of his humans were here. He sniffed the air distrustfully. There was something familiar about the smell. He focused. Oh, yes, it smelled like that soft thing Clint kept hidden in a box under his bed and sometimes sniffed and cuddled at night when only Nicky could see him.

The stranger said something. Ceiling voice replied. All Nicky could make out were his daddy's name and his own. He flicked his tail.

The stranger looked at him with renewed interest, cocking his head. He squatted down and held out a hand. 

Nicky approached cautiously. He gave the outstretched fingers a careful sniff. Definitely the smell from Clint's box. Also paper, ink, coffee, eggs, and a bad smell, like the stranger had been to the vet. Nicky retreated a few steps.

The stranger started talking. His voice was calm and gentle, very quiet, and it made a nice melody as he produced human mouth sounds. Nicky could hear his own name several times, and also Daddy's, and those of his other people.

He approached again, this time carefully sniffing the sleeve of the stranger's fake furs. They smelled very clean and felt soft against his nose. He hesitantly took a step closer and allowed the stranger to stroke his head. 

Then he led him to the couch, were they both sat down to wait for Nicky's people to come back. The stranger had another short conversation with ceiling voice, then he settled down with Nicky. 

Three naps later, there was another _ding_. Nicky jumped to the back of the couch, ready to receive the attention due a poor, neglected cat left all by himself for hours. 

But when his people trouped into the living room, no one took any notice of Nicky. They all froze and stared at the stranger. The stranger started to say something, but Tony cut him off with a loud, barking noise that sounded like an order. Not that Nicky knew all that much about those.

Nicky sat on his haunches, because that normally always made Natasha smile and pet him. But this time no one even noticed. He meowed reproachfully.

Tony started talking quickly, and ceiling voice replied just as fast. A weird beam of light came out of the ceiling and moved along the stranger's body. Nicky tried batting at it. 

Ceiling voice said something, and all of Nicky's people gasped. The stranger smiled and said something in that gentle tone of his. 

Suddenly, Clint pounced. It was a good pounce, carrying him across half the living room, the weird-shaped hole in the floor, the back of the sofa, and all the way to the big soft chair. He pinned the stranger beneath him and tried to bite him—in the lips. Hm. Nicky cocked his head. Clint's pouncing technique needed some work after all.

Now the stranger was wrapping some of his limbs around Clint and biting him back. Nicky was preparing to jump in and defend Clint, but Daddy picked him up and turned, pushing his face against Nicky. It was much hotter than usual and looked red. Nicky gave it a quick lick. Daddy said something to the others, and they all went back to the elevator and down to the gym floor. 

Nicky didn't mind because he got to come. 

**\+ 1**

"You're refusing the training exercise because you can't find a _cat sitter_?" Fury's angry glare swept over the Avengers' living room. Bruce had to take several deep breaths and remind himself that his freedom no longer lay in the hands of this man. 

Tony moved to stand next to Bruce. "No. We're refusing the training exercise because it's bullshit. The fact that we don't want to leave Nick Furry alone is just an added bonus."

Total silence fell over the room. Steve was hiding his face in his hands. Natasha and Clint looked like statues. Thor seemed to be holding back laughter. Fury was— Bruce winced and nudged Tony. "'The cat.' We were going to refer to him as 'the cat,' remember?"

Tony didn't look the least bit apologetic. "Oops."

There was quite a lot of yelling that night. Throughout it all, Nicky steadfastly remained wedged into his hiding place behind the bar. 

Bruce sighed. Clearly, Tony and he weren't the smartest team members any longer.

The End


End file.
